Stay away from angry Chocobos
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Kunsel tries to convince Zack why he shouldn't touch 'it' but... When does Zack ever listen? Never that's right!


This is my first FF fic, so if it sucks... Well... I promise to get better.

It takes place on the SOLDIER floor, there's this little lounge area at the back with like a table, that's where this takes place.

* * *

Kunsel grabbed onto Zack's hand for the forth time in the last minute. "I said no Zack. Member what happen to the last person who touched it?"

Zack dropped his hand and turned to pout at his friend. "But... I wanna touch it so bad! Just look at it! Doesn't it just scream pet me?"

Kunsel glanced lazily at said object of discussion. "I really don't think it screams Zack. Or talks for that matter."

"Oh come on! It can't be that dangerous! I'm a first class SOLDIER and you're a 2nd class! There's no way it could hurt us."

Kunsel sighed and sat on the floor. "Ok... Let me tell you a story."

Zack, being the puppy he was, jumped up and down excitedly. "Really? About what?"

"Remember what I was saying before? About the guy who last tried to touch it?"

Zack's expression turned from overly excited to pouty again. "Aw! Come on Kunsel. You always do this to me."

Kunsel ignored him and began his story. "Well, it was a day much like today. Very normal and very quiet. Until our good friend Watari, SOLDIER 2nd class, decided to go against the advice I had given him, and touch... it."

The pouty expression had vanished, now replaced with a fearful one. "What happened to Watari? Wait! Was this around the time he was stuck in the infirmary for a couple days?"

"This is exactly the reason why he was stuck in there, because of the same situation we're in now."

Zack whimpered.

He continued. "After he touched it, all hell broke loose. I of course, moved out of the way of all flying objects. And after things settled down, Watari was carted off to the infirmary."

"So... Should we just leave it alone then? I really don't want to go to the infirmary, I hate doctors."

"It would be the smart thing to do."

They sat in silence for only a few seconds before Zack reached out to touch it again.

Kunsel shrugged and stood up to move behind one of the random plants situated in the room and prepared for the worst.

Zack gently brushed one of the tips of the object, then flinched back, awaiting the attack.

Nothing happened.

Grinning like an imp, he reached out again, this time running a hand over it. His smile only widened when he felt how soft it was.

And then...

With a war cry that would probably have the mighty Sephiroth shaking in his boots, the 'it' launched itself at Zack.

Zack yelped as he was tackled to the ground.

The 'it' which was obviously human, continued attacking poor Zack, until he suddenly sat up and looked around puzzled.

Kunsel sauntered out from behind the plant and stared blankly at the two of them.

"Ku-kunsel? Am I still alive?"

"Yes."

"That's good. And jeez Cloud, if you don't want people touching your hair, you shouldn't fall asleep randomly on the SOLDIER floor. It's too irresistible."

Cloud blinked a couple of times, still trying to analyze the situation, then calmly stood up and inched away from Zack. "Um, sorry Zack... How many people did I kill this time?"

Kunsel ruffled the blond spikes, to tempted to resist. "No causalities this time SOLDIER, but Zack's right, maybe you should stop falling asleep in the open like this."

Zack was still lying on the floor a bit dazed when Sephiroth walked into the area on his way to the briefing room.

He looked at Zack who was seemingly dead, and then to Cloud and Kunsel who Saluted him quickly.

"Zack. I find it very sad that you have been defeated by a cadet."

Zack jumped up and began to protest, but Sephiroth held up his hand and silence him.

"Good job Strife." He waved to all of them as he continued on his way.

Kunsel shivered. "That guy has a really scary aura."

Cloud nodded in agreement, and then yawned.

Zack chuckled and took Cloud's hand, dragging him hopefully towards the nearest bed available. "Come on chocobo head! Time for a nap!"

Cloud let out a very irritable sigh. "Some times I think I should just cut off all my hair so I wont have to deal with this anymore."

Both Kunsel and Zack pounced on the spiky hair. "No!"

* * *

Just a random thought I had... I know it's not good or anything, but PLASE! No flames! I hate them!

And sorry if they were out of character! xD


End file.
